Corazón de hierro
by dreamy girl' 16
Summary: pepper, tony y rhody están mas unidos que nunca el equipo iron man esta en su mejor momento, tony confiesa el gran amor que siente por pepper... aun que después tenga que sacrificarlo para que ella este a salvo...
1. la noticia

**Esta historia la estoy haciendo desde el termino de la segunda temporada pero como si no hubieran revelado sus identidades **

**La noticia**

Era sábado por la mañana, unos rayos de luz se filtraban por la sala de la residencia Rodas donde 3 chicos dormían tranquilamente después de un maratón de películas la noche pasada. Rhody estaba dormido en el piso Tony recostado en el sofá y Pepper recargada en él. La Sra. Rodas bajo las escaleras lista para ir a trabajar cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-virgil- saludo con alegría Roberta al papa de pepper – vienes a ver a ver como esta pepper?

-En realidad quiero hablar contigo roberta- dijo tranquilamente

- muy bien que te parece si vamos a la cocina no queremos despertar a los chicos- susurrando mientras salían juntos de la sala en dirección a la cocina.

-muy bien que es lo que quieres decirme- dijo con curiosidad

- bueno… iré al grano me asignaron una misión y es muy importante para mi carrera sin embargo estaré fuera de new york por tres semanas y bueno quería preguntarte si pepper puede quedarse contigo durante mi ausencia?

-oh! Virgil pepper está a punto de cumplir los 18 años de edad creo que deberías confiar mas en ella-dijo en tono de reproche

-si bueno es que desde que la madre de pepper murió se me dificultado cuidarla… pepper bueno no me gustaría dejarla sola ni con una niñera por su edad pero bueno…. a veces no estoy muy seguro de si puede cuidar de si misma… a decir verdad pienso que es de si misma de quien debe cuidarse… no se si me explico…

- lo se –dijo con serenidad- siempre he tenido la misma impresión con tony la verdad es que no se que seria de ellos dos si rhody no estuviera con ellos -rio- pepper siempre ha sido bienvenida en mi casa, por supuesto que puede quedarse estoy segura de que a los chicos se pondrán felices por la noticia- dijo radiante

Virgil sonrió

- segura que ¿podrás controlarlos?- dijo dudando

- por supuesto que si – afirmo con seguridad- soy abogada recuerdas

Salieron de la cocina y fueron a la sala los chicos seguían durmiendo en la misma posición que cuando llego el sr. Potts

- Rhody, pepper, tony, quiero hablar con ustedes- dijo con voz potente y como consecuencia…

Rhody sobresaltado se derramo refresco encima. Tony se levantó de golpe haciendo que pepper cayera al suelo dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- Pepper ¿estás bien?- pregunto tony ayudándola a levantarse- lo siento- se disculpo

- descuida- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza- oh! hola papa, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-pepper vine a avisarte que me iré a una misión de tres semanas y como estaré fuera de new york… bueno hable con roberta y te quedaras ese tiempo aquí en su casa con tony y rhody

Los tres chicos se quedaron paralizados por la noticia

-a… no van a decir nada…-dijo roberta extrañada- creí que les daría gusto

-gusto -dijo pepper saliendo del trance- es…-no encontraba la palabra- es perfecto- termino con una de esas sonrisas que a tony le alegraban el día por lo que este sonrió también

- genial -dijo rhody- todo el equipo junto

-"equipo"- pregunto enarcando una ceja el sr potts. Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos

- si… amm…. Es que nosotros somos un equipo de…. de-dijo sobándose nerviosamente la nuca- …. de estudios, si de estudios, siempre estamos estudiando- concluyo rhody

-pues entonces espero que la próxima boleta llegue con muy buenas calificaciones –dijo roberta- no crees virgil

-seguro –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-si rhody… -dijo pepper con el ceño fruncido, rhody se limitó a sonreír

-bien traeré a pepper en dos horas con ropa para que se quede aquí y no tengo que estar volviendo a casa, mi vuelo sale en dos horas y media asique estoy corto de tiempo –dijo mirando su reloj- pepper…

La chica pelirroja lo siguió

DOS HORAS DESPUES…

-bien roberta te agradezco mucho –dijo dándole un abraso luego volteo a ver a rhody y tony- chicos cuídenla por mi quieren?

-_siempre_ la cuidamos- dijo tony con un tono de seriedad

-aunque… normalmente de es de sí misma- dijo rhody con tono burlón

el papa de pepper rio- si ya lo creo… pepper –dijo el sr potts mirando a su hija- promete que obedecerás a roberta en todo…

Pepper que jugaba con su cabello jalándolo por atrás (como se lo había dejado crecer ya le llegaba a media espalda) cruzo los dedos

-lo prometo -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, tony que lo había visto no pudo evitar sonreír.

-bien –dijo virgil despidiéndose de su hija con un abrazo y en beso en la frente.

-cuídate papa- dijo dándole un segundo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Luego de que virgil se fuera entraron a la casa

-bien chicos ayuden a pepper a ordenar sus cosas –dijo la señora Rhodes lo chicos murmuraron per no les sirvió de nada ya que pepper los miro con una de sus miradas asesinas y no les quedo de otra, cuando al fin terminaron, roberta entro en la habitación

-vaya les quedo muy bien… pero creo que será mejor que se den tos un ducha antes de bajar a cenar –dicho esto cerró la puerta tras si. Los chicos se dispusieron a bañarse, al terminar tony bajo y vio que rhody ya estaba esperando en la mesa

- mmm…. Parece que solo falta pepper… por que no suben a llamarla a cenar?-dijo roberta

Los chicos subieron y tocaron la puerta pero como nadie respondió la abrieron un poco con temor de que pepper no estuviera presentable y se encontraron con pepper en un bata de baño y con pantuflas de gatitos usando una toalla en la cabeza con audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados cantando con un cepillo como micrófono. Los chicos se miraron entre si maliciosamente tony saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a grabarla, pepper no canta nada mal pero el simple hecho de que estuviera en bata de baño con pantuflas una toalla en la cabeza y bailando de forma muy graciosa era suficiente para poder chantajearla en el futuro. Después de unos minutos se dispuso a cambiarse así que los chicos cerraron la puerta, tocando como si acabaran de llegar

-pepper te estamos esperado para cenar- dijo rhody conteniendo la risa

- ya casi bajo-grito ajena a la travesura que sus "hermanitos" le habían hecho

cinco minutos mas tarde pepper entro en el comedor y se sentó en un silla entre tony y roberta que ya le había servido su cena durante unos minutos solo se oía el tintinear de los cubiertos hasta que roberta decidió romper aquel incomodo silencio.

-chicos tengo importante que comunicarles –dijo pausadamente Los tres la miraron con expectación- me han ascendido al cargo de juez en la corte- termino la frase con orgullo

-¡felicidades mama!- dijo rhody que sabia lo mucho que su mama había luchado por el puesto

- felicidades roberta – dijeron pepper y tony al unísono

-gracias, gracias- dijo roberta con una sonrisa radiante- mañana se celebrara una pequeña cena para los nombramientos por lo que ustedes dos –dijo dirigiéndose a rhody y tony- ordene trajes para ustedes así que quiero que pasen por ellos a las 4pm la cena es a las 8pm, pepper tu y yo iremos de compras luego al salón y al final a la cena los veré allá puntuales…. Ok?- los chicos la miraron boquiabiertos por la rapidez con que había planeado todo eso- bueno pero por ahora vallan a dormir que mañana será un día largo.

**OOh! esta es mi primera historia espero que les gustee... comenten pliss me harán muyy feliz... 3**


	2. cambiemos el look

**OLA OTRA VEZ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SI MAS QUE DERCIR A DEMAS QUE COMENTEN Y QUE IMAA NO ME PERTENECE AUN QUE QUISIERA PARA ASÍ HACER UNA TERCERA TEMPORADA**

**CAPITULO 2: Cambio de Imagen**

Pepper corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de las oscuras y solitarias calles de nueva york mientras luchaba por escapar….

- oh… ¡no! -pepper emitió un grito ahogado, madame mask había logrado acorralarla en un callejón

- despídete pepper…. –dijo whitney con una voz entre burlona y amarga, pepper se limitó a mirarla con odio, era lo bastante orgullosa para preferir que le disparara en lugar de suplicar por su vida, whitney la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa- descuida le daré tus saludos a tony –dijo con una mirada fría y activo el arma….

Pepper abrió los ojos de golpe estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación vio el reloj digital, eran las 3 de la mañana se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama cerro con fuerza los ojos, había tenido ese mismo sueño durante las últimas semanas "está en una prisión de máxima seguridad…. Ella está en una prisión de máxima seguridad en Shell " Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente cerro los ojos con fuerza no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a inundar el cuarto decidió tomar una ducha y alistarse para salir de comprass con roberta, se acercó al tocador y vio que roberta le había puesto un poco de maquillaje lo miro durante un momento y luego tomo un lápiz labial y se lo acerco a la boca…

-¡pepper!- grito tony logrando que pepper se pusiera labial en la nariz y parte de la mejilla, rhody que lo estaba grabando todo no paraba de reír pepper lo fulmino con la mirada

- muy gracioso tony pero ya veremos quien ríe al final…

- humm… eso me suena a pleito….

-tu cállate rhody, me vengare de los dos

-¡Genial! Guerra de bromas tony y yo contra ti… el primero equipo en rendirse pierde y el ganador pone un castigo

-"equipo" no es justo ustedes son dos y yo una -repuso pepper y por un momento dio la impresión de tener 5 años

-creía que podías contra los dos –dijo rhody con un tono burlón pepper abrió la boca para replicar pero tony la interrumpió

-no pepper tiene razón será guerra de todos contra todos

-bien

-bien -pepper le enseño la lengua los chicos- prepárense para perder.

-ya veremos… -dijo tony juguetonamente- pero por el momento – se dirigió a la puerta- vamos a desayunar la mama de rhody hizo pan francés- termino con una enorme sonrisa

Una hora más tarde….

-dime pepper tienes algún estilo en mente –dijo roberta muy animada- también debemos comprarnos ropa para el diario ya sabes renovar nuestro guardarropa

-¿Cómo dice?- pepper estaba muy distraída pensando en bromas para tony y rhody

-para tu cambio de look, yo pienso que debes dejarte el cabello largo se te ve muy bien, quizá un poco de maquillaje y claro un lindo vestido de noche.

- vestido!, debo usar vestido –pepper había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle

-naturalmente -contesto tranquilamente- estoy se gura de que lucirás muy bien

Pepper no dijo nada este era un día importante para roberta y lo haría por ella. Llegaron a una tienda y roberta comenzó a buscar vestidos, entro uno azul rey largo y con escote en forma de corazón se lo probo

-wooo roberta…. –dijo pepper cuando la vio te ves fantástica

- ¿te gusta? – le pregunto pero ya sabía la respuesta- creo que llevare este –le dijo a la mujer que las atendía, después de comprarlo siguieron buscando- mira! creo que este te quedara muy bien… por que no te lo pruebas –le ofreció un vestido rojo largo de gasa con escote atrás cuello sencillo llevaba una cinta debajo del busto con una aplicación, tenía una mascada muy hermosa, pepper lo tomo no tenía nada que perder, así que fue al probador y se cambió cuando termino se miró en el espejo, inconscientemente abrió la boca del asombro, era otra se veía tan hermosa que ni ella lo podía creer entonces salió para que roberta le diera su opinión

-¿y?... que te parece –le pregunto pepper algo insegura

-es…. perfecto –dijo, ya para roberta era un sueño porque nunca tuvo hijas para ir de compras y ver a pepper la conmovió mucho.

Cuando salieron de la tienda fueron a comprar ropa para renovar su guardarropa compraron zapatos para usar con la ropa nueva y para combinar con sus vestidos pepper compro unos rojos de tacón alto no muy segura de poder caminar con ellos pero roberta insistía en que quedarían perfectos con su vestido, fueron por accesorios y joyería lo que fue más rápido de encontrar, la Sra. Rodas le compro a la pelirroja una cadena de oro con un rubí y unos aretes pulsera a juego una vez comprado todo lo necesario fueron por unas hamburguesas, y luego al salón de belleza

-y bien que le recomienda –pregunto roberta y a pepper le recordó cuando se le pregunta a un doctor de que se está enfermo. El estilista miro a pepper evaluándola- pues me gusta el largo de su cabello tal vez y poco más lacio y le daré forma a su fleco, puedo aplicarle un tinte más rojo

Pepper vacilo no estaba muy segura pero después de pensarlo un momento accedió. Después de que hubieron acabado de pintarle el cabello darle forma a su fleco y hacerle un alaciado permanente, les hicieron a ella y a roberta manicure y pedicura, luego las maquillaron paso lo que a pepper le pareció una eternidad hasta que el estilista anuncio que ya estaban listas

-gracias no… pepper no aun no puedes verte –roberta la había tomado del brazo justo a tiempo de que volteara para ver su reflejo en el espejo

-¿por qué? –pregunto la pelirroja extrañada- tan mal quede –en ese momento una expresión de terror recorrió su rostro

-¿qué? No claro que no pero no quiero que te veas hasta que te hayas puesto el vestido y todo lo demás –pepper y roberta fueron a cambiarse cuando por fin roberta después de abrocharle la pulsera le dio permiso para que se mirara en el espejo pepper fue casi corriendo al espejo, entonces se paró en seco… se quedó completamente en estado de shock, se veía tan hermosa

-pepper cariño podrías hablarle a los chicos mientras yo pago –dijo roberta sacando a pepper de su trance

-eh…. si claro –pepper saco su teléfono y le marco a tony

-hola

-hola, tony dónde están?

-vamos en camino a la cena calculo que llegaremos en unos 5 min, oh debes ver a rhodey se ve muy bien con traje –dijo tony ahogando una risita

-bueno eso definitivamente solo puede juzgarlo lucy –dijo pepper en tono burlón **(**solo para que sepan lucy **OC **llevaba un tiempo saliendo con rhodey era hija de un compañero de trabajo de su mama**)**

-si, ya lo creo… rhodey quiere pedirle que sean novios hoy – dijo tony para molestar a rhodey quien estaba escuchando la conversación y le dio un golpe a tony en el brazo

-eso sería perfecto, que romántico –contesto pepper mientras se subía al auto de roberta para ir a la cena el lugar les quedaba cerca

-por qué una cena de fría etiqueta y para anunciar cosas políticas y de trabajo seria romántica? –pregunto tony confundido y rhodey se acercó más para escuchar

-por qué roberta me dijo que todo será muy elegante y habrá en baile, te recomiendo rhodey que la lleves los jardines, roberta me dijo que estarán preciosos y ahí puedes declare tu amor –dijo como si estuviera contando un cuento de hadas, los chicos se sorprendieron

-amm… si bueno, gracias –murmuro rhodey

-de nada –contesto pepper

-bueno, ya llegamos –anuncio tony

**Espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué pensara tony del cambio de look? ¿Aceptara lucy ser novia de rhodey? ¿Qué cambios habrá ahora que viven todos juntos? Esperen el próximo ya casi lo termino besos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. **


	3. Un nuevo sentimiento

**Bueno este capítulo es muy especial espero que les guste lo hice lo mejor que pude. ¡no olviden comentar!**

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

-nosotras también –dijo pepper, roberta bajo del carro y le dio las llaves a ballet parking

-vaya –exclamo rhodey- mama te ves increíble -La Sra. Rodas sonrió

-gracias –dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y tomaba a su hijo del brazo para entrar en el salón, tony le abrió la puerta a pepper ofreciéndole una mano para ayúdala a salir, cuando la vio…

Tony se quedó perplejo él siempre había _sentido_ algo muy especial por pepper pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de _**un nuevo sentimiento**_ que nunca antes había experimentado… pero le gustaba, pepper que había malinterpretado todo creyendo que al igual que ella se había sorprendido mucho por el cambio sonrió de una forma que hizo que el corazón de tony latiera más rápido de lo recomendable para la salud

-Uau… pepper, te ves preciosa –tony le dedico una enorme sonrisa

-gracias, tony tú también te ves increíble –pepper no podía creer lo guapo que se veía tony con traje. ella tomo el brazo de tony para entrar juntos al salón estaba completamente iluminado, las mesas que tenían arreglos muy elaborados de color dorado que enmarcaban una pista de baile, había un enorme candelabro en el centro, unas imponentes escaleras que terminaban en un segundo piso que aparentemente llevaban a salones privados y un a balcón grande y bastante adornado, localizaron a roberta y rhodey hablando con un hombre de aspecto importante, los chicos se acercaron a ellos.

-ah Emett estos son tony star y pepper potts –los presento roberta cuando estos llegaron a su lado- son… algo así como mis hijos momentáneos

-no, entiendo –dijo Emett con curiosidad

-bueno los padres de ambos están fuera de nueva york y se quedan en mi casa y a mi cargo mi entras no están, chicos este es Emett brown un compañero de trabajo y un gran amigo

-Es un placer –dijo pepper mientras le estrechaba la mano a Emett

-el placer es mío señorita, apropósito este es mi hijo Will –dijo señalando a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes bastante guapo que estaba su lado

-Un verdadero placer –dijo will mientras tomaba la mano de pepper pero en lugar de estrecharla la levantaba plantándole un beso en ella, lo cual, bueno no le hizo nada de gracia a tony

-dime Emett ya encontraste una escuela para will –pregunto roberta curiosa

–en realidad no, aun no –contesto Emett restándole importancia

-ya te he dicho muchas veces que la academia del mañana es una excelente escuela, no es así chicos –les pregunto roberta a tony, rhodey y pepper

-si –dijeron al unísono

-bueno lo tomare en cuenta, roberta gracias por la recomendación

Unos minutos más tarde decidieron sentase en una mesa y para suerte de tony, Emett y Will se sentaron en otra al otro extremo del salón, tony que hasta el momento estaba muy aburrido aprovecho para decirles a pepper y a rhodey de algo que había estado planeando

-chicos –susurro tony mientras roberta platicaba con una señora que estaba a su lado- tomen –dijo dándoles unos aparatos con apariencia de teléfonos celulares

-amm… gracias tony pero mi cumpleaños es hasta junio –dijo rhodey confundido pero tony lo ignoro

-son dispositivos compactos con las cualidades de la silla de comandos para nuestras nuevas misiones, lo he estado pensando y creo que debemos turnarnos, ya saben con la escuela dos van a alguna misión y uno se queda a ayudar desde la silla de comandos –dijo señalando el nuevo dispositivo- tomar notas y a guardar las apariencias para que en la escuela no sospechen mucho –los chicos lo miraron con cara de ¿Qué?- y bien no van a decir nada –les pregunto tony después de un poco de incomodo silencio

-no hablas en serio –dijo rhodey receloso

-pues yo creo que es un plan fantástico y divertido, ¿pero cómo vamos a hacer para salinos frecuentemente de las clases? –pregunto pepper con algo de emoción

-bueno ya nos las ingeniaremos –respondió tony contento de que pepper aprobara su plan, rhodey puso mala cara

-no se chicos…

-oh! vamos rhodey –pepper trataba de convencerlo

-de acuerdo, pero sigo pensando que es mala idea

La noche transcurrió tranquila después de algunos discursos y nombramientos entre ellos el de la sra. Rodas, se sirvió la cena, y pepper (que no había comido más que pan francés y una hamburguesa) se la comió con entusiasmo, más tarde se declaró que la pista de baile estaba oficialmente abierta, rhodey fue a buscar a lucy, mientras las parejas iban aumentando en el centro del salón, y para cuando tony decidió invitar a pepper a bailar will ya estaba ahí extendiéndole una mano para sacarla a bailar, tony los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

-hola –dijo una voz aguda a sus espaldas, tony giro para ver la dueña de aquella voz y se encontró con una chica pálida de cabello castaño y ojos marrones- me llamo yezmín, espero no parecer muy atrevida, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría bailar con migo

-amm… claro –dijo tony que no tenía nada que perder después de todo pepper estaba ya bailando con alguien mas

Habían pasado varias canciones cuando tony se dio cuenta de que pepper estaba subiendo la escalera e iba en dirección al balcón

-amm… me disculpas es que debo hablar con alguien –le dijo tony a la chica de cuyo nombre no se acordaba

Y se dispuso a subir las escaleras en dirección al balcón que estaba en el segundo piso, ahí encontró a pepper recargada en el barandal de mármol

-hola –la saludo tony en cuanto llego al su lado- que haces aquí –le pregunto con interés

-bueno quería tomar un poco de aire fresco –dijo despreocupadamente- y, ¿tu?

-bueno… –dijo tony cuando comenzó una canción especialmente lenta y con ella una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza- me preguntaba si te gustaría bailar, conmigo –dijo tony dedicándole una enorme y tierna sonrisa, pepper lo volteo a ver sorprendida

-pues, claro –ella también le dedico una enorme sonrisa, pepper tomo la mano que tony le ofrecía y puso la otra sobre su brazo, mientras que tony la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él, bailaron en un silencio agradable, pepper hundió la cabeza en el hombro de tony, este sonrió, lo cierto era que tony estaba enamorado de pepper y en ese momento tan especial e íntimo entre ellos dos sintió un impulso irrefrenable…. así que puso un dedo debajo del mentón de pepper haciendo que esta levantara la cara, tony la miro a los ojos, y sin darse cuenta e inconscientemente se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta que el espacio que había entre ellos concluyo en un beso tierno, dulce y sincero pero cuando se separaron pepper pareció comprender lo que había pasado por lo que se alejó de tony se dispuesta a irse…

-¡espera! –tony tomo la mano de pepper impidiendo que ella se fuera- yo… tengo que decirte, lo especial que eres para mí, - pepper sorprendida se volvió para mirarlo- que solo tú fuiste capaz de sacarme de la depresión en la que me había hundido desde la supuesta muerte de mi padre, con toda tu alegría, tu forma tan peculiar de decir 500 palabras por minuto –ambos sonrieron- tus locos y suicidas planes para el equipo iron man –tony puso una mano en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él- tengo que decirte, que me di cuenta –dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, pepper le devolvió la mirada- de lo mucho que disfruto al ver tu sonrisa… contagiarme de tu alegría, mirar tus ojos y perderme en ellos…. –se acecharon aún más- y que ahora, me doy cuenta, que desde hace mucho quiero acariciar tu mejilla y besarte… -eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, tony volvió a levantar con ternura el rostro de pepper, que había bajado mientras se esforzaba por procesar las palabras de tony, este la miro con seriedad

-pepper potts –dijo con voz esa misma seriedad- quieres, ser mi novia.

**¿Qué le contestara pepper? (bueno al menos finjan que no tiene ni idea) **** acepto comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas bueno tal vez amenazas no….**

**Gracias por leer, besos **


	4. Celos

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, y por favor no olvides comentar IMAA no me pertenece**

**Celos.**

-sí –dijo pepper con un hilo de voz- claro que si –pepper se lanzó a los brazos de tony donde fue recibida con calidez, pero el momento se vio interrumpido por la tosecita molesta de alguien a sus espaldas

-no quisiera interrumpir… -dijo rhodey

-ah pues que mal, porque ya lo hiciste –lo corto tony molesto por que le habían reventado su burbuja de felicidad

-llegaron los reporteros y mama dice que no se tomara fotos sin nosotros, así que me mando a buscarlos –dijo rhodey como si no hubiese habido interrupciones. Los chicos bajaron al gran salón conscientes de que tenían que someterse a una sesión de fotos, se pusieron al lado de roberta e inmediatamente fueron cegados por decenas de flas de cámaras. Cuando terminaron de entrevistar a roberta, comenzaron a despedirse, unos minutos más tarde se encontraban de camino a casa, pepper que no había dormido bien se recargo en el hombro de tony dormitando un poco…. Corría en las solitarias y oscuras calles de nueva york, por primera vez no la perseguían pero sentía una frenética desesperación por llegar a la esquina próxima, visualizo a madame mask apuntándole con su arma a un hombre, se acercó aún más, pepper emitió un grito ahogado, pero cuando reconoció a aquel hombre, ya era demasiado tarde, madame mask, le había disparado…

-¡NO! papá –grito pepper desesperada mientras corría hacia su cuerpo inerte…

-pepper, despierta –tony la sacudía energéticamente por los hombros intentando hacerla reaccionar - tranquila, todo está bien, no pasa nada, solo ha sido una pesadilla –trataba de calmarla, aunque en vano, ya que a la pelirroja no dejaban de surcarle lagrimas por las mejillas

-pepper ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos a un hospital? –pregunto roberta muy preocupada, pero pepper, aun que se estaba recuperando de la conmoción seguía sin decir una palabra

-solo ha sido una pesadilla roberta –dijo tony tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a roberta

-está bien –cedió esta después de un momento de reflexión, cuando llegaron a la residencia rodas, pepper ya estaba más tranquila, subió a su cuarto (no sin antes despedirse con suave y rápido beso en los labios de su novio), se puso su pijama y se fue directo a la cama. Al día siguiente pepper se levantó temprano y de buen ánimo, porque no tenido más pesadillas, así que decidió que comenzaría su primer movimiento en la guerra de bromas, bajo con extremado sigilo las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano, donde busco en las estanterías y se detuvo al encontrar un bote medio vacío de pintura de aceita verde manzana, sonrió con malicia mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de rhodey, ya que no quería molestar tan pronto a su nuevo novio, cruzo los dedos mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, pidiendo porque aun durmiera.. y por suerte así era rhodey dormía tranquilamente y con la boca abierta en su cama, pepper se acercó lentamente metió un dedo en el bote y luego muy despacio le pinto la nariz, los labios, y las mejillas como si le hubiera puesto rubor, por ultimo para dejar la huella del autor le puso un "p" en la frente, luego saco su teléfono y le tomo fotos, cuando termino salió de su cuarto, bajo nuevamente al sótano dejo la pintura y subió a su habitación, dispuesta a arreglarse para la escuela y mientras tomaba una ducha…..

- ¡PEPPER! –bramo rhodey desde su habitación, la chica no podía contener la risa.

-pepper ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien? –tony acababa de entrar en su cuarto cuando se percató del sonido de la regadera dentro del baño – ¿pepper?

-estoy bien

-hasta ahora –dijo rhodey que también había entrado al cuarto de pepper, tony que no tardo en notar la pintura en su cara, comenzó a reír sin disimulo

-acaso no pueden respetar mi espacio –dijo pepper incomoda dese la regadera

-si bueno, lo siento…. es que pensé… -pero tony no podía hablar de la risa

-pues yo no lo siento tanto, ¿qué rayos es esto? ¿Cómo me lo quito? –pregunto rhodey

-cálmate rhodey –pepper rio- solo es un poco de pintura de aceite

-¿de aceite? Ahh! Pepper será mejor que se quite y sin dejar rastros –amenazo rhodey antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo, tony salió detrás de él. Pepper que había decidido no cambiar mucho su estilo de ropa, continuo con su habitual blusa pero en lugar de que fuera morada y con una corbata era completamente color plata y con un cuello cruzado y sin mangas sus mallines seguían siendo color negros usaba tenis y boso a juego con su blusa, se aplicó maquillaje y cuando estaba terminando de cepillarse su cabello rojizo y completamente laceo, que se lo había dejado suelto después de decidir que se veía mejor así, escucho unos suaves golpecitos en su puerta

-está abierto -dijo distraídamente mientras se terminaba de colocaba un listón con moño color plata en el cabello, cuando sintió que un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura, pepper se dio vuelta para ver de frente a tony, y este la sorprendió con un intenso beso en los labios, cuando se separaron para tomar aire tony sonrió de manera picara dejando a pepper con ganas de mas

-tengo algo para ti -dijo entregándole una mochila color morado

-tony –chillo pepper cuando reconoció su armadura- es perfecta –dijo mientras que le daba un beso aún más intenso que el anterior

-de modo que si hay algo entre ustedes dos –interrumpió rhodey con la cara aun con leves rastros de pintura y llena de curiosidad- vaya, supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo

-¿y a ti nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar? –pregunto tony burlonamente, mientras pepper se sonrojaba ligeramente

-creo que deberían, no sé, decirle a mama –dijo rhody después de darle un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a tony

-si bueno se lo diré, después…. –dijo tony de manera evasiva mientras tomaba la mochila de pepper y se la echaba en un hombro y con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura

-aun que –dijo rhodey lanzándoles una mirada evaluadora a la nueva pareja, mientras se dirigía a la puerta del dormitorio de pepper- no creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta.

Los tres amigos bajaron las escaleras en dirección a las cocina roberta les había dejado sus almuerzos en la mesa y les servía jugo, mientras miraba las noticias en la tele _"la policía no pudo atrapar a los criminales, pero según ellos, están tras su pista y esperan recuperar las joyas robadas…. En otras noticias, les informamos que anoche se llevó a cabo uno de los eventos sociales más importantes de este año hubieron varios asensos entre ellos los de la destacada abogada Roberta Rodas…"_

-Uau mama están hablando de ti en la televisión –dijo rhodey tomando su vaso de jugo mientras pasaban la entrevista de roberta

-y del tal es Emett brown –dijo tony sin ocultar su completa falta de empatía hacia y hacia su hijo will

"_Fue una noche realmente mágica_ –continuo la reportera tony tomo un vaso de jugo para él y uno para pepper_ - mientras unos realizaban sus sueños profesionales otros hacían realidad su romance perfecto…." -_Los chicos se miraron nerviosos entre sí- _"tenemos imágenes de la joven y feliz pareja de james rodas y lucy Stanley ambos hijos de los recientemente promovidos"_ en la pantalla se observaba como rhodey y lucy se besaban tímidamente junto a una fuente en el hermoso jardín completamente iluminada por diminutas luces _"y a nada más y nada menos que el genio millonario y heredero de Star internacional, Tony Star con una muchacha que según nos informan nuestras fuentes se trata de una compañera de escuela… "_ Nuevamente aparecieron las reveladoras imágenes en la tv donde tony y pepper se besaban bastante menos tímidos que rhodey y lucy y que además tenían una vista espectacular desde aquel balcón a la luz de la luna. Roberta se voltio violentamente para observar a rhodey, tony y pepper quienes a su vez bebieron energéticamente sus bebidas para evitar la mirada tipo escáner de rayos "x" que roberta les estaba dando

-vaya –dijo rhodey rápidamente mientras fingía ver su reloj- vieron la hora se nos hace tarde, adiós mama, te quiero –le dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina no sin antes tomar su almuerzo de la mesa, tony y pepper lo imitaron con un poco de más agilidad, dejando a roberta, plantada en medio de la cocina en estado de completa sorpresa.

Lo cierto era que aún faltaba media hora para que pasara el autobús que los llevaría a la escuela, por lo que los chicos decidieron caminar, platicando de cómo de librarían el regaño de roberta al regresar por haberla dejado así, también decidieron que esa mañana tony y pepper serían el equipo que saldría en caso de que algún criminal se pusiera en acción, rhodey y pepper aún no encontraban una excusa de cómo se escaparían de la clase, y especulando sobre eso traspasaron las puertas de la academia, e inmediatamente una docena de ojos curiosos de dirían hacia el recién llegado trio.

-¿creen que alguien más haya visto el reportaje? –pregunto pepper incomoda por la nueva y excesiva atención

-por favor ¿Quién ve las noticias? –dijo tony, incomodo también, justo cuando pasaban a lado de un grupo de chicas que comenzaron a murmurar sin disimulo mirándolos con expectativa, rhodey que estaba a punto de argumentar en contra de la afirmación de tony se vio interrumpido por su teléfono que había empezado a sonar

-rhodey –dijo lucy cuando este contesto- has visto las noticias ¿hoy?, es increíble, nos mencionaron y todo, pero dime ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que pepper y tony salían? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? ¿Se puede saber que otros secretos me guardas? ¿Quiero saber….

-lucy por favor respira –la interrumpió rhodey- vaya te empiezas a parecer a pepper –murmuro mientras la miraba de reojo evaluando su nuevo cambio de look- y ella a ti…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas rhodey? Oh! lo siento debo irme te hablo después….-y sin más le colgó, el timbre había sonado en la academia y pronto todos los alumnos se dirigieron a las aulas, los chicos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, el profesor de física había llegado y comenzado una aburrida clase, cuando la alarma de la nueva, compacta y móvil silla de comando sonó.

-Sr. Rodas, le molestaría poner su teléfono en silencio –regaño el profesor a rhodey que fue el único que no había puesto en vibrador su nuevo "teléfono"

-¿Qué?, oh sí, lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir –respondió rhodey con nerviosismo

-eso espero… Sr. Star ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? –pregunto el profesor cuando tony levanto una mano en el aire

-¿me deja ir al baño? –pregunto tony con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz

-está bien –cedió el profesor antes de voltearse para seguir explicando, pepper siguió con la vista a tony mientras salía a toda prisa del salón, ella aun no había encontrado otro pretexto que no fuera ir baño para salir de la clase, y que no incluyera un incendio a gran escala, y mientras se estrujaba los sesos buscando una idea, esta llego a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la puso en acción

-profesor –dijo pepper con voz trémula- creo que quiero vomit… -se tapó la boca con una mano mientras salía a toda prisa del aula de clase

-espera hasta llegar al lavabo… -fue lo único que le oyó pepper decir a su maestro, eufórica porque su plan había funcionado se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casillero donde saco su armadura en forma de mochila y se fue directo al techo de la academia, una vez ahí se puso la armadura y se dirigió donde las coordenadas de su armadura indicaban que estaba tony.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON TONY**

Después de salir de la academia del mañana tony localizo al fantasma sobrevolando nueva york tratando de huir, tony logro darle con uno de sus laceres haciendo que este callera directo en un restaurante de comida china

-vaya, vaya iron man ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? –dijo fantasma mientras le lanzaba una bomba y tony caía de espaldas muy débil, el fantasma lo levanto por la barbilla- lo digo enserio Star creo que deberías conseguirte un pasatiempo, tal vez una chica… -en ese momento pepper le disparo al fantasma con su unirayo haciéndolo caer de espaldas y completamente débil aun que consiente.

-ya tengo una –repuso tony recuperando energía y poniéndose en pie

-no me digas que hiciste una novia robot –dijo fantasma tratando de sacar su arma pero tony se adelanto y le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño que hasta a él mismo le dolió, esta vez sí lo dejo inconsciente, pepper se acercó al fantasma y le quito la mascara

-no es tan guapo como imagine –dijo pepper aparentemente decepcionada mientras tony ponía los ojos en blanco- Shell llegara pronto acabo de llamarlos –añadió con una sonrisa.

Cuando regresaron a la academia tony se sorprendió por la ingeniosa fuga de su novia y decidieron que solo tony regresaría para no levantar sospechas, el día trascurrió en paz, pepper y tony compartían todas sus clases excepto la última, tony tenía laboratorio y pepper gimnasia

-odio la gimnasia –se quejaba pepper cuando tony la acompañaba al gimnasio- soy malísima en eso nunca he podido encestar en el basquetbol

-ya verás como con practica mejoras –prometió tony con una de sus sonrisas que a pepper le hacían perder el aliento, cuando llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio tony le dio un beso a pepper antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al laboratorio, pepper completamente abatida se fue a sentar mientras esperaba que el resto de la clase llegara y el entrenador pidiera orden

-hola –dijo una voz que a pepper le resultaba extrañamente familiar se dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes y un perfecto cabello rubio.

-hola will, Uau no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-si bueno hoy es mi primer día en la prestigiada academia del mañana recuerdas –bromeo Will mientras a pepper le parecía increíble que hubiesen pasado solo horas en lugar de días desde que la noche anterior estuvieran bailando y el intentara ligar con ella, y ahora en ese preciso momento pepper y tony estuvieran juntos

-es una suerte compartir una clase contigo –comento will sacando a pepper de sus pensamientos- me entere que tú y star… bueno que suerte tiene ese chico –dijo will sin ocultar en lo más mínimo su contrariedad

-si bueno fue algo repentino…

-lo sé, lo vi en las noticias –la interrumpió el, que aparentemente no quería detalles, pepper agradeció cuando el entrenador llamo al orden a la clase y pidió que hicieran filas para practicar los lanzamientos del balón a través del aro de basquetbol, tomo el balón a regañadientes cuando fue su turno y tal como esperaba el balón reboto en el aro y fue a parar en lo alto de las gradas, la fila de pepper la abucheo cuando esta subió por el balón, había tras corrido más de media clase cuando fue su turno por tercera vez aunque esta vez fue más allá, ya que cuando el balón reboto en el aro no fue a parar a las gradas si no que se estrelló con mucha fuerza en la cabeza del entrenador este cayó al suelo, y para cuando toda la clase se dio cuenta de lo sucedido el entrenador estaba de pie y miraba a pepper con furia en sus ojos, esta que estaba roja como un tomate se disculpaba sin cesar pero el entrenador la hizo callar con un movimiento de la mano mientras salía torpemente del gimnasio en dirección a la enfermería. La clase continuo encestando, cuando sonó el timbre todos dejaron los balones en su lugar mientras pepper que estaba decidida a por lo menos encestar una vez lanzaba el balón y este rebotaba en el aro e iba a paraba en las manos de will que lo había atrapado antes de que lo golpeara

-lo siento –pepper se disculpó ligeramente sonrojada, will sonrió

-el problema –explico will mientras ponía el balón en las manos de pepper- es que lanzas con demasiada fuerza –will paso un brazo por detrás de pepper- debes tomarlo así –dijo poniendo sus manos en las de pepper- flexionas y lanzas. –concluyo mientras el balón volaba por los aires y atravesaba el aro

-¡Enceste! –grito pepper eufórica- Uau gracias will –dijo dando un fuerte abrazo, sin saber que un par de ojos azules habían estado observado la escena desde la entrada del gimnasio…

**Que les pareció, comentarios, sugerencias de lo que les gustaría que pasara, en este u otro fic muchos comentarios plis me harán muy feliz **


	5. Te amo rescue

**Te amo Rescue**

Cuando se separaron pepper se despidió de will y fue a dejar el balón en la canasta junto con los demás balones, will se dispuso a salir del gimnasio y se percató de la presencia de tony que seguía despreocupadamente recargado en el marco de la puerta del gimnasio, con aspecto de una estrella de cine, will le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a tony y este se la sostuvo con un aire retador, pepper que se había entretenido atando los cordones de sus tenis no se dio cuenta de que tony la esperaba hasta que se encontró a solo unos centímetros de el

-hola –-lo saludo con alegría

-veo que as mejorado tus tiros -–comento tony sin rodeos y completa frialdad pero con una mirada fiera mientras tomaba la mochila de pepper y se la echaba en un hombro, pepper se ruborizo un poco, y decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada, así que caminaron en silencio, finalmente tony decidió que era sufriente tortura para pepper que se veía muy nerviosa, así que le paso un brazo por la cintura acercándola a el

-dime te gustaría cenar con migo hoy -–le susurro tony en el oído a pepper que se sobresaltó por la sorpresa- ya sabes solos tu y yo –añadió mientras le besaba la frente

-claro –-contesto con una sonrisa, feliz de que tony decidiera ignorar lo de will y dejarlo atrás. Rhodey que parecía ser de lo más inoportuno los alcanzo y fueron justos a la armería, pepper se sentó en la silla de comandos mientras tony y rhodey peleaban con urraca y unicornio que intentaban robar un banco, cuando volvieron los chicos se pusieron a hacer sus deberes y como eran pocos terminaron pronto

-bueno creo que deberíamos ir a casa –-comento rhodey mientras metía sus libros en la mochila, los chichos fueron a casa temiendo lo peor pero se sorprendieron cuando al llegar roberta no estaba, así que tony la llamo

-hola tony –-contesto roberta agitada después del tercer timbre- lo lamento pero tengo mucho trabajo llegare muy tarde pidan comida china, o pizza como prefieran ¿ok?

-roberta en realidad quería pedirte permiso

-¿permiso? ¿permiso para qué? –-pregunto esta con recelo

-bueno, quiero llevar a pepper a cenar -dijo tony con calma, roberta guardo silencio unos minutos

-está bien –-cedió al fin- pero hablaremos de eso después –-dicho esto colgó

-¿cómo que vas a llevar a pepper a cenar? –-Pregunto rhodey molesto- van a dejarme solo

-oye deberías aprovechar a salir con lucy –-lo atajo tony mientras pepper que había olvidado lo de la cena corría escaleras arriba para tomar una ducha rápida, y cambiarse, se puso un sencillo vestido dorado, unos zapatos de tacón y una bolsa a juego, se maquillo lo mejor que pudo después de todo esta era su primera cita oficial con tony, sonrió al espejo satisfecha por su aspecto y bajo las escaleras donde tony la esperaba al pie de estas con aspecto de que acababa de grabar un comercial, ambos se sonrieron.

-te ves, hermosa –-comento tony con una sonrisa traviesa, pepper se ruborizo

-gracias, ¿A dónde vamos?

-bueno teniendo en cuenta que rhodey salió con lucy… la casa es solo para nosotros… -dijo tony poniendo ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de pepper haciendo que a esta se le enrizara el bello de la piel, tony feliz de lograr ese efecto añadió con una sonrisa- es una sorpresa –-se separó lentamente y por medio de extremis se puso la armadura de iron man, le puso a pepper una venda en los ojos, para luego tomarla por la cintura mientras que esta confundida ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de tony para no caer cuando este emprendiera el vuelo, estuvieron en el aire por unos 15 min. En los que tony no perdió oportunidad de hacerla reír y ruborizar, cuando por fin la bajo y le quito cuidadosamente la venda de los ojos, pepper se sorprendió se encontraban en un edifico altísimo con una vista espectacular a la luz de la luna, donde los esperaban una caja de pizza pepperony (obvio) y vino junto a dos copas, tony hizo que su armadura se convirtiera en una mochila y la dejo a un lado

-¿te gusta? –-le pregunto tony con esperanza de que no le pareciera decepcionante a pepper la pizza- iba a traer una cena un poco más… -tony no encontraba la palabra- adecuada, pero la verdad es que no me dio tiempo, y…

Pepper lo interrumpió plantándole un beso intenso a tony, quien se lo devolvió con creses

—Es perfecto, gracias –le dijo pepper, sentaron a la orilla del edificio para cenar y contemplar la vista. Tony al percatarse de que pepper comenzó a temblar por el frio se quitó su suéter y se lo puso al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba,

-te quiero –-le susurró al oído acto seguido pepper le planto un beso a tony de esos inolvidables

-yo también –-dijo ella cuando se separaron pero tony no la dejo ir tan rápido volvió a besarla, pasaron el resto de la noche riendo y platicando de planes para el equipo iron man, pero sobre todo para ellos tony le pregunto sus gusto a pepper y viceversa, hasta tony dijo que era tarde y que roberta lo mataría si no llevaba a su nueva hija a tiempo, por suerte cuando llegaron a casa (a las 3 de la mañana) roberta no había llegado aún, ese nuevo acenso la estaba matando en verdad. Pepper se puso el pijama se acostó en su cama donde pronto concilio el sueño….

Comenzó a soñar que ella y tony se encontraban el central park disfrutando del sol y riendo cuando de pronto todo se tornó cada vez más oscuro… y volvió a soñar que trataba de escapar de madame mask…

Pepper se despertó sobresaltada, estaba harta de todos esos sueños ¿Qué significaban? Por qué whitney la perseguía en sueños, bueno más bien pesadillas es decir ellas dos nunca se había llevado bien pero por que tenía tantas pesadillas con ella, sobre todo en las que pepper estaba en desventaja por no tener su traje de rescue, siempre escapaba con una sensación desesperante por correr, por sobrevivir, como si whitney fuese a…, pero ¡no! pepper sabía que whitney no era capaz de hacer algo como eso, eran simples pesadillas, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que sentía como si su subconsciente tratara de advertirle algo…

El estridente sonido del despertador la saco de sus pensamientos al parecer era hora de levantarse, tomo muy a su pesar una ducha y se alisto para ir a la escuela cuando bajo escucho como el coche de roberta se estacionaba enfrente de la casa, tony y rhodey bajaron cuando escucharon los ruidos

- hola chicos temía no encontrarlos, tomen pase a comprarles esto-les entrego una hamburguesa a cada uno- la oficina está loca por el cambio –-se quejó- espero poder regularizarme pronto, pero ahora estoy muerta así que me voy a tomar una ducha y a descansar un poco que tengan un buen día –-dicho esto subió a toda prisa la escalera

-vaya jamás había visto a mi mama así –-comento rhodey— ni siquiera cuando entro a ese importante bufete de abogados

- se ve realmente estresada –-cometo pepper con preocupación -estará bien –-la animo tony— no te preocupes –tony le dio un beso a pepper en la frente

-chicos no quisiera interrumpir lo que era un muy incómodo momento para mí pero se nos hace tarde –los apremio rhodey

- de acuerdo –dijo tony tomando la mochila de pepper.

La escuela transcurrió casi en paz tony y rhodey salieron a atrapar ventisca que intentaba robar un arma a IMA, la cual rhodey se encargó de destruir, al regresar a la armería rhodey se quitó su traje pero tony, se limitó a mirar a pepper como si estuviese tomando una decisión

-¿Qué? –pregunto esta después de un momento de silencio

-¿te gustaría ir a patrullar con migo? –pregunto tony mientras por medio de extremis le ponía la armadura de rescue a pepper, rhodey puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba en la silla de comandos. Era un día muy agradable el cielo estaba despejado tony y pepper se dirigieron a central park

-dime ¿qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto pepper recelosa, tony la tomo de la mano y la condujo al centro ambos se elevaron en al aire seguidos por centenar de miradas curiosos.

-quédate aquí y no te muevas –pidió tony, que se alejó, al principio pepper se asustó cuando lo vio dar vueltas en el cielo dejando humo detrás como si hubiese perdido el control, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había perdido el control sí que estaba escribiendo en el cielo cuando termino, se podía leer la frase _"te amo rescue"_.

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar con alegría, tony se acercó volando donde pepper se encontraba, y fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo que hizo estallar a la multitud que re había ido acercando a su alrededor, muchos sacaron sus celulares y tomaron fotos inclusive llegaron reporteros que trataron de entrevistarlos pero ellos se alejaron volando para evitarlos, sin embargo eso no evito que salieran en las noticias _"la nueva e increíble pareja de superhéroes conformada por iron man y rescue, a causado conmoción entre la población…. " _

Los días siguientes fueron "color rosa", el miércoles pepper activo una alarma de incendios de la academia, para que los chicos salieran a ayudar a Shell que tenía a un loco que sacaba fuego por todos lados y que destruía sin consideraciones la cuidad, el jueves todos se enfrentaron a la montaña de deberes que tenían, decidieron hacerlos en casa para no tener distracciones pepper se puso su pijama y bajo a la pequeña biblioteca de la casa rodas

-vaya que estas preparada para dormir aquí ¿eh? –comento rhodey cuando pepper se sentó a lado de tony quien estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de historia del cual tenía que hacer una redacción

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido rhodey que solo le faltaba una simple tarea que era para el lunes se dio el lujo se irse a dormir, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a tony para concentrarse ya que se había quedado solo con pepper, sin embargo esta parecía muy estresada con lo que parecían problemas de física, y se estaba quedando dormida, tony que había terminado casi todo, le ofreció ayuda y cuando estaban en el último problema que era bastante largo, tony noto que pepper se había quedado dormida a mitad de la explicación, tony rio, con mucho cuidado la levanto en estilo nupcial y la llevo escaleras arriba, la metió en su cama, la arropo bien con una manta bastante cálida y por ultimo le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

A la mañana siguiente pepper no recordaba haber subido a su cuarto, cuando termino de alistarse para ir a la escuela bajo las escaleras y fue por su mochila que había dejado en la biblioteca después a la cocina donde se encontró con tony y rhodey que tenían cara sueño, se sentó a desayunar un poco de cereal.

En la escuela las clases fueron bastante aburridas, a la hora del descanso fueron directo a la azotea, donde tony sorprendió a pepper con un ramo de rosas rojas, que anterior mente pepper le había dicho que eran sus favoritas

-gracias tony –dijo pepper feliz

En su última clase gimnasia, tony se mostró un tanto malhumorado cuando se despidió de pepper en la entrada del gimnasio

-hola –le dijo una voz conocida a pepper

- hola will –le dijo pepper cuando lo vio, tan guapo como siempre

-oye me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer algo después

-amm… es muy amable de tu parte will, pero ahora estoy saliendo con tony y…

-oh! ya tal vez debí ser más claro, no negare que me gustaría estar en los zapatos de star –pepper se ruborizo ante aquella revelación- pero me refería mas en un plan de amigos, porque ¿no vas a negarme tu amistad o sí?

-no claro que no, podemos ser amigos will, pero con respecto a salir… yo no sé, si sea correcto…

Pepper nuevamente volvió a agradecer que el entrenador llamara al orden, la clase transcurrió como siempre aunque pepper evitó cuidadosamente su distancia con will.

Cuando la clase termino pepper dirigió la vista hacia la entrada del gimnasio buscando a tony, y en efecto ahí estaba recargado como siempre en la entrada del gimnasio

-no vemos pepper –se despidió will cuando pasaba por su lado- y piénsalo…

Cuando pepper llego al lado de tony vio con el rabillo del ojo cono este fruncía el entrecejo pero sin decir nada.

El fin de semana se vieron completamente ocupados en atrapar villanos ya habían metido a varios pero aún faltaban, IMA parecía que nunca se acababa. La noche del domingo rhodey se quejo

-no sé qué voy a hacer –le decía rhodey a tony mientras caminaban hacia la armería donde pepper los esperaba— lucy está enojada con migo porque no le dedico tiempo a nuestra relación

-tranquilo ya se le pasara. Solo deben hacer cosas juntos.

-claro es fácil para ti decirlo, a pepper no le importa que te la pases luchando con villanos todo el tiempo, pepper prefiriere pelear con los villanos en lugar de una cena romántica en algún restaurante fino, cosa que lucy no cambiaría por ninguna otra actividad.

Tony que no encontró argumentos contra eso decidió guardar silencio mientras traspasaban las puertas de entrada a la armería

-chicos que bueno que llegan –dijo pepper con la preocupación escrita en sus ojos

-sucede algo –pregunto tony

-SHELL acaba de llamar dicen que ha habido una fuga en masa….

**¿quiénes se habrán fugado? ¿Qué peligros enfrentaran nuestros héroes preferidos? ¿Qué pasara con will y pepper? **

**Gracias por leer no olviden cometer, me gustaría leer sugerencias **


	6. Obscuridad

**Obscuridad.**

-¿Una fuga en masa? –pregunto tony alarmado

-sí, y piden ayuda, creo que debemos…

-¿cómo que debemos? –Dijo tony con el entrecejo fruncido- rhodey y yo iremos, tú te quedas aquí –pepper puso los ojos en blanco

-tony por favor no seas ridículo…

-no pepper, no vamos pelear así que no sirve de nada que vayamos todos, te necesito en la silla de comandos. –concluyo con una firmeza que pepper no pudo discutir

Tony y rhodey se pusieron los trajes y salieron a toda prisa hacia el helicarrier de shield, mientras pepper les mandaba la lista de los fugitivos

-chicos –dijo con dijo un tono sombrío- lo han notado

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto tony

-lo que todos, tienen en_ común _

-haber déjame pensar… -dijo rhodey con sarcasmo- a ya sé ¡que todos se han fugado de shield! -dijo con exasperación

-no entiendo –dijo tony ignorando la actitud de rhodey- no tiene nada en común, se han fugado de diferentes niveles de seguridad…

-es que no lo ven –dijo pepper cada vez con un tono más sombrío y al mismo tiempo suplicante en la voz- a todos y los hemos vencido y encerrado nosotros.

Hubo un minuto de silencios en el que los chicos procesaron esa nueva relación, pepper pasaba la vista leyendo los nombres de los fugitivos y se detuvo en seco cuando llego a uno en especial

_Madame Mask_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, todos las pesadillas de las últimas semanas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente en su mente como imágenes borrosas…

-¿pepper? sigues ahí –dijo tony con evidente preocupación—escucha, no quiero que salgas de la armería hasta rhodey y yo volvamos ¿entendido?

-si –dijo pepper y se le quebró la voz,

-tranquila –tony se había dado cuenta de la voz quebrada de pepper- mira descansa ¿quieres? Todo va estar bien te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase –dijo tratando de preocupaciones no lo delataran en la voz, y al no recibir respuesta, tony cortó la comunicación con pepper ya que no quería poner en evidencia su anterior mentira

Cuando llegaron a shield fueron directo con Nick Fury.

-ya se habrán dado cuenta de la situación –dijo Nick Fury con su habitual severo modo de hablar

-te refieres a la enorme casualidad de que dejaste escapar a todos y cada uno de los villanos que te hemos traído, y los cuales ahora mismo solo tienen una palabra en su mente, ah! que por cierto es venganza –la última palabra, tony la dijo son demasiada rudeza, sin poder contenerse, estaba que echaba chispas

- vaya no pensé que te aterrara tanto…

- ¡¿Aterrarme?! Fury te das cuenta del peligro al que has expuesto a mi equipo, a mi familia…

-¿de qué hablas? -pregunto Fury con el entrecejo fruncido

-hablo de que dos de esos fugitivos conocen mi verdadera identidad

-mira hijo que tu no tengas cuidado con tus secretitos no es mi problema, yo no deje escapar a nadie, alguien los han liberado –dijo Fury con exasperación

-tú y tu ineficiente sistema de seguridad dejo que esto pasara –estallo tony- solo te diré una cosa, más te vale atraparlos, porque si algo le pasa a mi familia, Fury te juro que no encontraran ni tus cenizas –amenazo tony antes de salir del helicarrier hecho una furia, seguido de rhodey que estaba completamente perplejo

-sabes tal vez no fue buena idea gritarle a Nick Fury –comento mientras buscaban indicios de los fugitivos

-acaso no lo entiendes, no recuerdas la última vez que madame mask intento vénganse, están en peligro roberta, mi padre, pepper…- la voz se le quebró en la última palabra

- lose tony, pero debemos estar unidos –dijo rhodey

- más bien creo que debemos separarnos para cubrir más territorio, si necesitas ayuda llámame

Tony salió volando en dirección opuesta a rhodey, paso varias horas buscando ya empezaba a atardecer cuando la voz robótica de la armadura hablo "_se leen rastros de la máscara de madame mask a 50 metros al norte_" tony voló a toda velocidad en esa dirección, madame mask corría por un tejado, tony la alcanzo y desarmo

-no me hagas daño, tony por favor, yo no quería….

-no me digas, ¿acaso te obligaron a escapar?, dime ¿cómo lo lograron?

-tony por favor escúchame

-¿escucharte? Claro que te escuchare, cuando estés devuelta a tu celda en shield

-no tony por favor, yo sé que hice mal en el pasado, pero estoy muy ¡arrepentida! –Chillo whitney suplicante- por favor, tony tienes que creerme solo quiero salvar a mi padre quiero volver a empezar, tener una nueva vida, terminar la escuela, corregir mis errores…

Tony que no esperaba ese comportamiento de parte de whitney aflojo el brazo con el que la detenía, whitney al ver que dudaba aprovecho para terminar de **soltarse por completo de tony**

-no espero que me perdones solo que me comprendas… tienes que dejarme ir, tony por favor ayúdame a limpiar mi nombre, yo te salve la vida en el pasado me lo debes…

-está bien whitney, en nombre de la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos lo hare

-más que amigos tony yo te quiero siempre te he querido por eso sufrí tanto cuando pensé que tu habías sido el culpable de que mi padre este en coma, pero nunca pude olvidarte pensé en ti todos los días, todas las noches era para ti siempre mi último pensamiento antes de dormir en aquel horrible lugar, solo tú me mantenías con vida, tu recuerdo me producía esperanza, el cariño que espero me hallas tenido, tu nombre siempre estaba presente en mi mente, pero no con deseos de venganza, si no con esperanza de algún día recibir tu perdón –dijo whitney y las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, tony se quedó perplejo por lo que la chica acababa de confesarle

-te perdono –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio- y quiero que sepas que –los ojos de tony parecían distantes- también _fuiste importante para mí_ –dijo con un tono extraño entre conmoción y tristeza- hablare con shield para negociar que limpien tu nombre, pero debes decirme como escapaste

-yo estaba en mi celda –comenzó whitney- cuando de pronto sonó una alarma y la puerta de la celda se abrió, yo… -whitney pareció avergonzada- no lo pensé dos veces solo quería volver al lado de mi padre…

-de acuerdo –dijo tony cuando a whitney comenzaron a llenársele nuevamente los ojos de la lagrimas- por el momento mantente oculta yo te buscare cuando tu nombre este limpio y puedas volver a tu casa y a la escuela ¿ok?

-gracias tony –dijo la chica con devoción, mientras sorprendía a tony con un abrazo el cuan le devolvió

Sin saber que cierta pelirroja había logrado establecer comunicación justo cuando whitney se soltaba por completo de tony, pero se había mantenido en silencio, volvió a cortar la comunicación.

Cuando tony volvió a la armería se encontró con pepper que estaba de pie junto a la computadora y miraba ceñuda el techo

-hola –la saludo, pero pepper no le contesto, tony que creyó que estaba asustada, se acercó para consolarla y la rodeo con los brazos pero pepper se los sacudió y se alejó dando grandes zancadas en dirección hacia la puerta de la armería

-¿ya puedo irme?, o ¿debo esperar mirando conmovedoras escenas con otras ex novias tuyas? –dijo pepper con una mirada fiera

-pepper ¿me estabas espiando?

-¿espiarte? –pregunto con voz amarga- estaba preocupada me cortaste la comunicación ah! Pero ahora me doy cuenta de por que

-si es espiar por que no dijiste que estabas ahí

-ah! bueno no te preocupes a la próxima te aviso para que tengas cuidado de…

-no sé de qué me hablas –la interrumpió tony que comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de pepper- solo trato de ayudarla, del mismo modo en que will parece ayudarte a ti

-entonces reconoces que aun sientes algo por ella –los ojos de pepper flamearon- y solo para que lo sepas yo nunca le he hecho caso a will

-pues para no hacerle caso se abrazan mucho ¿no crees?–la acuso tony- pero yo siempre eh confiado en ti y nunca te eh reclamado nada

-¿sí? Pues yo nunca lo perdonaría si tratara de marte a ti y rhodey ah! y a mi padre

-ella esta arrepentida pepper, solo quiere ayudar a su padre

-te equivocas –repuso pepper con fiereza- a diferencia de ti, yo no me puse a gritarle como loco a Nick Fury, si rhodey me lo dijo -agrego cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de tony- yo estuve revisando el informe de shield y eh encontrado pruebas que me llevan a asegurar que whitney fue la primera que salió y por lo tanto la que les abrió la celda a los demás fugitivos.

-no lo creo, solo lo dices porque estas celosa –dijo tony que el enojo no lo dejaba pensar muy bien, y eso fue más de lo que pepper pudo soportar, fue directo a la computadora saco su armadura y cuando tony se dio cuenta de lo que pepper hacía, está ya estaba despegando con la armadura de rescue puesta.

Tony se quedó mirando ceñudo el lugar donde ella se había ido.

Pepper sobrevoló el ahora nocturno cielo de nueva york, sin poder disfrutar de la vista.

_También fuiste importante para mí._ Las palabras de tony para whitney, resonaban tanto en la mente de esta como en la de pepper, para whitney de forma amarga y frustrante, para pepper esas palabras sacaban a relucir la voz de su inseguridad de forma lastimera y dolorosa.

_También fuiste importante para mí._

Pepper que tenía la vista perdida, sintió una descarga eléctrica que la hizo caer en el techo de un edificio, alguien le había disparado.

-vaya, vaya miren lo que el viento nos trajo. –dijo una voz escalofriantemente conocida

-whitney, podrás engañar a iron man, pero a mí no y te juro que hare que te vuelvan encerrar de por vida en shield…

-así –la interrumpió whitney de forma retadora- y como piensas lograrlo, si ni siquiera puedes convencer a tu propio novio –se burló whitney

-no importa llamare a shield –dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en la oreja y llamaba por medio de su armadura

- ¿sí? No lo creo…

Un látigo le tomo el brazo de pepper, haciendo una descarga eléctrica muy potente, whitney aprovecho para tomar su arma y dispárale también. Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la garganta de pepper, rompió el silencio apacible de la noche, madame mask soltó una sonora carcajada burlona. Unicornio y hombre de titanio se unieron con todo su poder, disparando a pepper, el dolor que pepper sentía era completamente asfixiante y desgarrador.

-díganme que no llegado tarde a la fiesta –dijo una voz fría

Pepper trato de enfocar a recién llegado, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no podía hacer nada mientras la voz robótica de la armadura le advertía que su energía se acababa con una rapidez asombrosa, y que necesita recargar, así que para cuando distinguió a el fantasma este le disparan un arma que triplico su dolor, haciendo que pepper recibiera a la muerte como una dulce amiga. Las carcajadas de madame mask y de los otros se volvieron cada vez más distantes al igual que el dolor iba disminuyendo, mientras era absorbida por una obscuridad infinita, hundiendo a pepper con su fuerza.

Sin poder salir a la superficie….

**-Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, comenten por fis**


	7. Hasta que tu corazón vuelva a latir

_**La vida es un instante de amor y esperanza, que concluye con la muerte**_

_**Hazel**_

**Hasta que tu corazón vuelva a latir.**

**En la armería.**

_-¡Advertencia! Se recomienda recarga inmediata, armadura de rescue perdiendo energía con rapidez 35%, 28%, 19%, y cayendo… –anuncio la robótica voz de la computadora_

-qué significa eso –pregunto confundido rhodey, que acababa de llegar a la armería- ¿dónde está pepper?–pregunto esta vez alarmado aunque sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¿tony? –lo apremio rhodey

-Alguien la a atacado –concluyo tony con el pánico escrito en los ojos mientras se ponía la armadura de iron man con rapidez mediante extremis, y salía volando a una velocidad vertiginosa en dirección a las coordenadas de pepper.

**Con pepper.**

-¡Ja! No es tan ruda después de todo –se burló tontamente hombre de titanio

-miren quien decidió acompañarnos –dijo whiplash señalando el cielo, todos voltearon para encontrarse con iron man aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos, madame mask no lo pensó dos veces se transformó en el caballero negro y salió corriendo entre los techos de los edificios, seguida por el fantasma.

-¿cómo rayos a la sabido…

Tony enloqueció de rabia al contemplar la imagen, y sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo uso todo el poder de su unirayo para derribar al hombre de titanio, a continuación whiplash lo electrocuto con sus látigos, pero tony logro tomarlos y lanzo a whiplash con una fuerza brutal dejándolo inconsciente, hurraca comenzó a dispararle aun que tony fue más rápido, le disparo y hurraca perdió la estabilidad de su vuelo cayendo en picada del techo del edificio, solo quería arrancarles la cabeza a todos esos por a ver lastimado a pepper, pero decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder, se acercó a pepper que yacía en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

-computadora dame un diagnostico se su estado -pidió tony con voz suplicante

_Analizando signos vitales…_

_Signos vitales analizados, no se ha encontrado pulso cardiaco…_

Tony sintió que algo en su pecho se partía desgarrándolo por dentro, asfixiándolo…

-¿cómo que no se ha encontrado pulso? –balbuceo tony con voz estrangulada, pero él sabía perfectamente a que se refería. No podía llevar a pepper a un hospital le dirían que no había nada que hacer…

Pero tony no se iba rendir, porque pepper no podía… ella no podía…

-dirige toda la energía a los propulsores –ordeno a la armadura.

Tony emprendió el vuelo hacia la armería, el simplemente no podía aceptarlo, pepper tenía que vivir… ella _debía_ vivir.

-¿tony? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto rhodey mirando con preocupación a pepper- ¿no sería más conveniente llevarla a un hospital? –sugirió rhodey, pero tony no respondió se limitó a recostar a pepper en la camilla que estaba en la pequeña enfermería y a abrir la armadura de rescue mediante extremis, acerco el aparato con el que siempre recargaba su corazón y lo puso en un nivel medio al mismo tiempo que lo ponía en el pecho de pepper con la esperanza de que la reviviera, él sabía que llevaba como 3min… sin pulso cardiaco pero no se iba a rendir

Rhodey que palideció al comprender lo que tony hacía, se acercó cuando este comenzó a hacer la descarga y ponía un dedo buscando el pulso de pepper pero donde debía latir una sangre cálida solo había un frio y quieto vacío, subió el nivel de descarga del aparato y con una mano temblorosa lo volvió a acercar al pecho de pepper, mientras los ojos se le anegraban y unas gruesas lagrima se deslizaban sin piedad por sus mejillas

-¿Tony? –dijo rhodey con una voz sorprendentemente ronca, poniendo su mano en el hombro de tony, pero este ya estaba acercándose a al nivel máximo de descarga de aquel aparato, daba la impresión de que lo hacía por niveles para no acabar tan pronto con su esperanza.

-¿tony? –dijo otra vez rhodey pero esta vez con un tono suplicante en la voz mientras trataba de alejarlo de pepper

-¡NO!, ¡SUELTAME! –grito tony- ¡NO DEJARE QUE… QUE SE VAYA –dijo incapaz de pronunciar la palabra _"muera"_. Volvió a subir la carga de aparato a todo lo que daba _"por favor, por favor, pepper no te vayas… no me dejes… te necesito… te amo y no me rendiré hasta que tu corazón vuelva a latir" _y con esos pensamientos apoyo nuevamente el aparato contra el pecho de pepper, las lágrimas no le permiten ver mucho de lo que hacía pero aun así comenzó a dar descargas una tras otra mientras sentía como el dolor lo torturaba por dentro, un dolor ardiente y despiadado.

Y entonces lo sintió…

Eran unos débiles golpecitos contra su tembloroso dedo, al principio tony creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas por el deseo ferviente que tenía de que fuera verdad, pero a medida que no desaparecían se convenció.

-está viva –logro decir tony al fin, y rhodey a quien también le recorrían unas silenciosas lagrimas por las mejillas se acercó rápidamente a su amigo que tenía aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse, incrédulo puso un dedo en la muñeca de pepper para comprobarlo, y así era pepper tenía un pulso moribundo pero al menos tenia, tony se puso su armadura y tomo con extremada delicadeza a pepper entre sus brazos, y poniendo un escudo a su alrededor, despego a toda velocidad hacia el hospital en star internacional.

—**°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—°.°—**

**Perdón por la tardanza espero que les haya gustado es que la verdad no se me ocurría nada, eh estado súper estresada con tarea y ha ocupado mi mente…**

**Espero tener un capitulo mejor para el próximo, tratare de actualizar cada semana o antes, los quiero gracias por leer y comenten me gustaría leer opiniones de lo que les gusta y lo que no…**

**Besos.**


	8. El despertar

**Despertar.**

"_Por favor, por favor, pepper no te vayas… no me dejes… te necesito… te amo y no me rendiré hasta que tu corazón vuelva a latir" pepper se aferró a aquella voz, a esa voz que aun luchaba por sacarla de aquella obscuridad infinita, mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para escapar, para salir a la superficie…_

Pepper abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía desorientada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía algo en la cara que le molestaba, intento alzar una mano para quitarse la máscara de oxígeno y se dio cuenta de que alguien se la había tomado, sonrió al ver a tony dormitando a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la orilla de su cama, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que tony tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y se dio cuenta por primera vez que su mano estaba húmeda, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, tony había estado llorando

Pepper movió su mano con dificultad (por que la tenía conectada a un montón de cables) para limpiar de rostro de tony una lagrima que aún estaba fresca, ante esta caricia, tony que no dormía profundamente, se estremeció y abrió sus pesados parpados con extremada lentitud, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de pepper, que sintió una profunda tristeza al ver los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de tony, las nuevas arrugas y las enormes ojeras le conferían un aspecto de eterno cansancio, incluso parecía varios años mayor.

-¿Pepper? –pregunto tony incrédulo, y un dejo de esperanza apareció reflejado en su mirada.

-sabes, creo que no deberías dormir en esa posición –observo pepper- podrías tener dolor de espalda…

Pero tony no la escuchaba, en cuanto decidió que su imaginación no le estaba haciendo ninguna mala jugada se incorporó de un salto y presiono un botón rojo que había en la pared, después se apresuro a sacar su teléfono móvil, sin dejar de mirar a pepper, por el temor de que si lo hacía, ella volvería a sumergirse en ese sueño interminable, tony marco un número que sabía de memoria.

-rhodey, tienes que venir ahora –dijo tony con urgencia

-¿Por qué?, ¿pepper tuvo otra crisis? –pregunto rhodey preocupado

-no –contesto tony de inmediato- ella… despertó –hubo un momento de silencio, en el que rhodey digería aquella información.

-voy para allá –dijo rhodey y colgó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el doctor Ginsel, claramente alarmado, pero no había necesidad de que tony contestara esa pregunta. El doctor miro a pepper como si nunca la hubiera visto, y sin decir ni media palabra se acercó con agilidad a su lado, y comenzó a revisar sus signos cardiacos y pupilas entre otras cosas- bueno… parece que después de todos su tecnología ayudo mucho –dijo dirigiéndose a tony- al parecer la Srta. Potts se recuperara satisfactoriamente… con un poco de tratamiento –los ojos de tony no solo reflejaban esperanza, ahora también había en su mirada una chispa de emoción, de luz, de vida…- sin embargo –continuo el doctor, sin dejar de observar a tony- deberá quedarse uno o dos días más en observación, pero por ahora le pido que salga y deje a la paciente tranquila.

Tony asintió miro por última vez a pepper antes de salir de mala gana de la habitación. Pepper que había estado sorprendente mente en silencio, miro ceñuda al doctor, esperando que este le diera una explicación, pero este le inyectó una sustancia en su cuenta gotas y comenzó a hacer anotaciones en el expediente de la chica.

-doctor…

-sé que debe estar un poco confundida, pero tal vez no sea yo quien deba hacerle aclaraciones –la interrumpió el doctor Ginsel- por ahora debe descansar, mañana vendré a primera hora para revisarla, y podrá hablar con sus familiares –y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a pepper completamente confundida.

_¿Descansar?, ¿en serio?, _pensó pepper con incredulidad, de verdad creían que ella, pepper potts, ¿se iba a quedar tan tranquila descansando?, después de despertar en un hospital con recuerdos a medias… acaso nadie podía tomarse 5 minutos para explicarle que había pasado. Pepper miro ceñuda el techo de la habitación, mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a sus borrosos recuerdos…

**Con tony.**

_Despertó, al fin despertó._

Era todo en lo que tony podía pensar.

-t-to-ny –dijo rhodey entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad— vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Cómo esta pepper? –pregunto, roberta se acercó apresuradamente a ellos.

-el doctor ginsel dice que se recuperara completamente con algo de tratamiento –dijo tony una sonrisa radiante, se le podía ver distinto, ya no tenía ese aspecto de muerto viviente, lo cual fue completamente reconfortante para rhodey y roberta.

-vaya creí que nunca te volvería a ver sonreír en la vida –comento rhodey con otra sonrisa

**Al día siguiente**

Pepper no había podido dormir en toda la noche, había logrado recordar el ataque de madame mask y la discusión con tony…

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió sacando a pepper de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo amaneció Srta. Potts? –Pregunto el doctor ginsel acercándose para revisar a pepper- ¿pudo dormir algo?

-un poco –mintió pepper no quería que el doctor ginsel utilizara su falta de descanso como excusa para que ella no viera a sus amigos y continuara "descansando"

-mmm… excelente, sus signos vitales están bien, su respiración es normal, creo que podemos quitarle esto –dijo el doctor quitándole a pepper la máscara de oxígeno- bueno creo que ahora puedo hacer pasar a sus… amigos –dijo el doctor ginsel antes de salir de la habitación, tony entro medio segundo después, seguido por rhodey y roberta.

-pepper cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto roberta al instante con un tono maternal

-muy bien, roberta –dijo pepper algo sorprendida de la evidente preocupación tipo maternal de roberta- pero díganme ¿qué ha pasado?

Tony, rhodey y roberta, se miraron entre sí como decidiendo quien hablaría primero

-estuviste en coma un mes –dijo tony sin rodeos

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y por favor no olviden escribir sugerencias, comentarios, muchos comentarios me hacen muy feliz y hoy es mi cumpleaños…**

**Besos. **

**P**

**T **


	9. Confesiones

**El siguiente capítulo es pepperony en generosas cantidades. Al menos para mí. Espero que les guste a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho no olviden comentar.**

Confesiones.

-¿Un mes? ¿Cómo que un mes? No puedo creerlo ¿acaso es una broma? –dijo pepper levantando un poco la voz, tony negó con la cabeza

-sé que ahora te parece muy sorprendente patricia pero no te alteres ¿quieres? -pidió roberta preocupada- O el doctor va sacarnos de aquí –añadió con una mirada nerviosa en la puerta como si esperara que el doctor ginsel entrara en cualquier momento con la policía –patricia… se que es muy pronto pero… necesito saber si recuerdas lo que paso –pepper la miro son el entrecejo fruncido- mira…

-roberta –la interrumpió tony con una expresión seria- de verdad no creo que sea el momento.

-lo es tony necesito saberlo…

-lo siento –dijo pepper de pronto interrumpiendo lo que sería una nueva discusión entre tony y roberta- pero en realidad no recuerdo nada de por qué o como llegue aquí –al menos la última parte era verdad. Roberta suspiro y decidió no insistir.

-mira, yo solo puedo explicarte como llegaste aquí, el por qué bueno sigue siendo un misterio para mí –dijo roberta con amabilidad- aun que los doctores dicen que es posible que te electrocutaras con descargas altísimas y también que te alcanzara algún tipo de láser… pero bueno en eso solo podemos hacer suposiciones, lo único que si sabemos con certeza es que iron man te trajo a este hospital muy gravemente herida…

-y por lo que dicen –añadió rhodey con una sonrisa- se puso como loco, fue directo a donde estaba el doctor ginsel y le… pidió seria decir que fue muy amable –tony enrojeció por completo- pero bueno dicen que no se fue hasta que estuvo seguro de que ibas a pasar la noche, muchos doctores intentaron hacerle preguntas sobre que te había sucedido pero no estuvieron muy seguros de si los ignoro o estaba tan estaba tan preocupado que no le prestaba atención a nada más que a ti.

-no lo entiendo, sinceramente dime patricia… ¿tu… conoces a iron man? –pregunto roberta un poco insegura

-¿Qué?, por que debería de conocerlo –dijo toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz, y clavo la mirada en un ramo de rosas frescas que estaba en una mesa que tenía delante, rhodey y tony se inquietaron, pero roberta no dio cuenta.

-bueno es solo que se preocupó tanto por ti…

-es un buen superhéroe, eso es todo. –dijo con rotundidad.

-no yo no pienso que eso sea todo… –pepper puso cara pocos amigos - bueno –continuo roberta terminado lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un incómodo silencio- tu padre está en una misión muy complicada y bueno tal vez alguien vino a atacarte por…

-¿Qué? Pero, pero dijeron que ya paso un mes… mi papa ya debería haber regresado de su misión hace, una semana y media…

-no te preocupes pepper él se comunicó diciendo que su misión había terminado y le habían asignado otra igualmente importante y no se había podido negar, lamentablemente lo hizo atravesó de un mensaje de texto y no me atreví a contestar para decirle que estabas herida –explico roberta un poco avergonzada- aunque tal vez puedas pedir ayuda a iron man…

-¡Roberta! –dijo pepper frunciendo el ceño

-está bien es solo que aún no me explico como esos héroes siempre los salvan, es decir, no hace más de año máquina de guerra recato a tony de un accidente de auto… y ahora iron man te rescata a ti… que sigue ¿que rescue salve a rhodey?

-¡Ja! si como no –dijo rhodey engreídamente y con una sonrisita sarcástica, roberta miro extrañada a su hijo, rhodey al darse cuenta se encogió de hombros, y para su suerte el doctor ginsel entro en ese momento.

-bueno se ha terminado el tiempo de visita –explico el doctor, rhodey aliviado se dirigió a la puerta- esperen, los demás doctores especialistas –tony puso los ojos en blanco ante su mansión- y yo estudiamos su caso y es sorprendente, casi milagroso, bueno desde el principio lo fue pero su recuperación ahora se ha vuelto completa, y decidimos que no tiene caso que la Srta. Potts siga aquí así que podrá regresar a casa hoy mismo si se compromete a ciertos cuidados.

Pepper hizo una mueca pero al final asintió.

-nosotros la cuidaremos bien –dijo roberta radiante ante la noticia

-deben mantenerme al tanto de cualquier problema que se presente.

-cuente con ello, siempre que cambie de "especialistas" –dijo tony haciendo unas comillas con los dedos. El doctor lo miro entre paciente y como en "no vamos a empezar de nuevo…" pero no dijo nada al respecto. Pepper los miro con curiosidad.

El resto del día fueron preparativos para que ella regresara a la residencia rodas, cuando llegaron lucy los estaba esperando allí y acompaño a pepper en su cuarto mientras roberta preparaba algo para comer y rhodey ayudaba a tony a subir un par de maletas a su cuarto, lo cual pepper no comprendía, ¿acaso había salido de viaje? ¿Mientras ella estaba en coma?

-¿Por qué los chicos tienen que subir maletas de tony a su cuarto? ¿Acaso salió de viaje? –pregunto pepper a lucy, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

-bueno… no sé si deba ser yo la que te lo diga…

-vamos lucy, sé que no somos las mejores amigas pero por favor sea lo que sea te ruego que me cuentes –pidió pepper con un tono suplicante en la voz, lucy sonrió.

-bien, como comienzo… -lucy parecía concentrarse al máximo para recordar- estaba aquí con rhodey cuando nos dieron la noticia de que estabas muy gravemente herida, tony y rhodey que de por sí ya estaban muy nerviosos tomaron uno de los autos de roberta y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a el hospital, y desde ese momento no se despegó ni un momento de ti, falto a clases 3 días y estoy segura de que hubiera faltado hasta verte completamente bien pero roberta insistió en que debía ir y bueno roberta gano esa primera discusión, si primera discusión –afirmo lucy al ver la cara se sorpresa e incredulidad de pepper"

"comenzó a ir a la escuela, pero tomo una maleta la lleno de ropa y comenzó a prácticamente ¡vivir en el hospital!, roberta insistía en que debía al menos ir a bañarse a la casa pero, tony, desde esa gano todas las discusiones siguientes, por lo que tony iba del hospital a la escuela y viceversa en dos ocasiones fue a Shell no sé a qué –ahora lucy parecía molesta- rhodey no quiso decirme –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, pero pepper sabía perfectamente a que había ido- y así paso la primera semana."

"Hasta que una noche tony había ido a buscar comida, y tuviste un paro respiratorio… cuando tony volvió solo habían pasado tal vez unos segundos, aviso y bueno… el doctor ginsel tuvo que llamar a seguridad para sacar a tony de ahí, después llamo especialistas, y no sé cómo, pero solo lograron empeorarlo todo, te estabas muriendo, y si tony no hubiera logrado zafarse del guardia de seguridad que lo mantenía afuera… -su expresión se fría, un escalos fio recorrió la columna vertebral de pepper- no estoy muy segura de cómo, pero esa noche tony star te salvo la vida."

"Después, de eso roberta no se atrevió a discutir nunca más con tony por su salud, aunque la pobre se preocupaba tanto, tony iba del hospital a la escuela, de la escuela pasaba al menos 4 horas quien sabe en donde trabajando en tecnología para tu recuperación, y al menos cada tres o cuatro días traía algo nuevo que te ayudaba mejorar sin embargo nada te sacaba de ese coma total"

"Si empre admire a tony desde ese momento, ¿sabes? –en rostro se dibujó una débil sonrisa— me sorprendía mucho que tony sin importar cuántos problemas tuviera en la academia, que no pudiera terminar lo que sea en lo que trabajaba después de la escuela, sin importar que no hubiese dormido, o comido bien, o lo deprimido que se sintiera por verte en ese estado de coma, o la impotencia que lo embargaba, la frustración que se reflejaba en sus ojos… sin importar todo eso, el siempre que llegaba a el hospital traía un ramo de rosas, -una sonrisa divertida ilumino su rostro - traía uno diario porque decía que quería que estuvieron frescas para cuando tu despertaras, se paraba en la puerta de tu habitación, respiraba muy hondo, esbozaba la sonrisa más reconfortante de la que era capaz y no sé de dónde, pero sacaba fuerzas para entrar y contarte todo lo mejor de su día, él decía que tú lo escuchabas, y nunca se derrumbaba en frente de ti… a rhodey verlo le dolía mucho, debo decir que incluso comenzó a ponerme más atención –dijo un poco más animada, aunque desapareció en cuando volvió a hablar- una noche, la noche en la que despertaste él… se veía completamente destrozado, había pasado un mes y tú no dabas señales de despertar, tony había logrado normalizar tus signos cardiacos y respiratorios pero no despertabas, se veía realmente muy mal… –pepper recordó el momento en que despertó, recordó los inexpresivo y fríos ojos de tony, el cansancio en su rostro, las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas… - pero al fin despertaste –continuo lucy sacando a pepper de sus dolorosos recuerdos- y todo cambio se veía radiante, bueno no solo el rhodey y roberta también estaban muy felices, creo que tienes mucha suerte, dudo que existe alguien en el mundo aparte de tu padre, que pueda amarte más que tony star. –añadió lucy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pepper sonreía abiertamente, nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien podría hacer todo eso por ella."

Pero justo en ese momento una idea cruzo por su mente, una idea motivada por los recuerdos…

-tú ¿crees que todo eso lo haya hecho porque me ame? –pregunto pepper sacando a relucir sus inseguridades

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa? ¿si lo que siente tony star por ti no es amor, no se creó que exista ese sentimiento?

-bueno… -pepper se mordió el labio no muy segura de hasta grado la confianza había crecido entre ella y lucy- es que podría… no sé, ser… remordimiento.

-¿remordimiento? No sé a qué te refieres –dijo lucy confundida

-bueno la última vez que estuve con tony antes de… de eso, bueno, nosotros discutimos. –dijo pepper, pero se arrepintió al instante

-discutieron, mmm ¿sobre qué? –lucy formulo la pregunta que pepper tanto temía escuchar

-bueno, sobre… una chica con la que salía antes –dijo pepper no muy segura de decir ex novia, ya que ni ella misma estaba segura de que lo hubiesen sido.

-mmm, te refieres a… ¿Whitney Stane? –pregunto lucy con vacilación.

-si... –respondió pepper con vacilación y recelo- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-bueno, yo, no te ofendas pero entro en el medio de la sociedad mis padres son millonarios, y bueno nos hay muchas chicas de mi edad con esas características, y whitney y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas. –dijo lucy con la mirada en el suelo, pepper sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía en sima, no fue capaz de decir nada.

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Comenten! **


	10. Promesas

**Este capítulo era uno solo con el anterior pero quería que fuera tan largo así que lo dividí en dos pero como los quería hacer esperar aquí se los subo**

**Promesas.**

Al fin lucy no pudo con el incómodo silencio.

-Escucha sé que ella no te caía muy bien…

-caerme bien –la corto pepper ahora molesta—que whitney Stane no me caía bien –pepper soltó una risita amarga

-bueno sé que ustedes no se llevaban bien…

-¿Por qué? ¿Ella te lo conto? ¿Qué otras cosas más te conto de mí? –pregunto pepper ahora ofendida

-bueno ella te… menciono un par de veces –dijo lucy con una expresión de disculpa en sus ojos, pepper miro enfurruñada el pie de la cama- escucha no creo que debas ser tan dura con ella –comento lucy con un tono un tanto acusador, pero pepper continuo en silencio- ella es una buena persona –pepper bufo, pero lucy la ignoro- sufría mucho porque su padre nunca le ponía atención, y a la única persona que ella sentía que le importaba era tony, y ella en cierto modo te envidiaba por eso, aceptaba que tony tuviera amigos y que se preocupara por ellos, es decir por rhodey, happy, y un tal gene… -un atisbo de dolor se reflejó en los ojos de pepper ante la mención de ese último nombre- incluso estaba dispuesta a compartir la atención de tony con ellos, pero no comprendía por que estabas tú allí, ella te odia por eso,

"no comprendía porque solo tu tenías esa atención especial de tony, porque él siempre estaba contigo y no con ella, porque ella era whitney Stane, y tú no eras más que la hija de un policía, para ella no eras más que otra insignificante chica más, que había tenido la suerte de entrar en su círculo social, ella siempre decía que ni siquiera eras más bonita que ella ni más divertida ni nada… pero se equivocaba –añadió con una sonrisa—tu eres muy bonita, y bueno lo te conozco muy bien pero eres compasiva, pero bueno cuando whitney comenzó a salir con tony, y el la dejaba plantada o llegaba tarde bueno siempre sospechaba que estuviera contigo, eh intentaba demostrar frente a ti lo que había entre ellos. –pepper recordó el día cuando iba a buscar a happy para disculparse por haberse ido de si cita con para seguir a la pantera negra, y como vio que whitney le daba un beso a tony –pero al final se rindió, y luego su papa entro en coma y su comportamiento cambio, yo quería apoyarla pero ella me corrió un día y ya no volví a buscarla más".

-gracias –dijo pepper de pronto, haciendo que lucy se sorprendiera—ya sabes por la confianza.

Lucy sonrió, dándole a pepper un fuerte abrazo.

-no tengo ni la menor duda, de que tony solo te ama a ti.

Se escucharon unos toquecitos en la puerta.

-adelante –dijo pepper

Roberta asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-la comida esta lista, pueden bajar a comer si gustan –dijo con amabilidad.

Pasaron dos días en los que pepper se mejoró considerablemente aun no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con tony porque roberta se dedicaba a cuidar de ella las 24 horas del día. Esa tarde pepper estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mirando la televisión, bastante aburrida, roberta había salido de improviso a la oficina, y rhodey estaba en una cita con lucy en el cine.

-hola –dijo tony al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de pepper- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-hola, mucho mejor, gracias –lo saludo ella con una enorme sonrisa sabía que no había tenido tiempo para agradecerle lo que el había hecho por ella y ese era el mejor momento…

-pareces aburrida –comento tony despreocupadamente- ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a central park?

-claro –contesto pepper ese lugar era todavía mejor para decirle todo lo que ella sentía por él.

Tony tomo "prestado" uno de los autos de roberta y llevo a pepper a central park, a pepper el camino se le hizo corto ahora podía disfrutar de la compañía de tony, cuando llegaron tony la cargo estilo nupcial. Pepper rio.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto aun entre risas

-bueno no quiero que roberta me reclame por no cuidar bien de ti, así que me aseguro de que no hagas ningún esfuerzo innecesario –dijo tony con una enorme sonrisa, feliz de poder tener a pepper a la persona que amaba segura entre sus brazos

Se dirigieron a un árbol lejos del sendero, y ahí se sentaron disfrutando de ese pacifico día de otoño.

-tony… -comenzó pepper no muy segura de que decir, tony la miro con curiosidad- quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, gracias por salvar mi vida tantas veces, y por cuidarme tanto-pepper fijo la vista en una hoja seca que acababa de caer del árbol- quiero decirte lo mucho significas para mí, lo mucho que te amo…

Pepper fue interrumpida por unos suaves labios que se presionaron contra los suyos, pepper había olvidado esa sensación, y le devolvió el beso a tony, al tiempo que ponía sus menos alrededor de su cuello, disfrutando del momento.

-te amo pepper, te necesito, tal vez demasiado, nunca podría vivir sin ti, cuando por un instante la idea de que te habías ido, la idea de perderte cruzo por mi mente yo me di cuenta que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara yo siempre te voy a necesitar, yo siempre te voy a amar –confeso tony cuando de hubieron separado, pepper sonrió enamorada.

Tony se levantó sacando las llaves del auto de roberta, y comenzó a grabar algo en el árbol, cuando termino ayudo a pepper a levantarse de césped, ella se acercó para ver lo que tony había grabado en el árbol, donde se podía leer sus iniciales: P & T dentro de un corazón asombrosamente perfecto.

-te amo pepper y ahora junto a nuestro nuevo árbol, te prometo que nunca te lastimare, que siempre te voy a amar y proteger hasta con mi vida. –prometió tony solemne

Pepper le dio un beso que tony devolvió con mayor intensidad, era como si se necesitaran el uno al otro.

-yo te amo también tony, y sin importar lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar y a apoyar. –prometió pepper esta vez dándole un fuerte abrazo a tony que sonreía completamente feliz

Juntos desfrutaron de aquel atardecer de otoño.

Cuando volvieron a la casa de los rodas, continuaba vacía, pepper que tomaba unas pastilla que la hacían dormir se había quedado dormida en el camino de regreso, tony la llevo cuidadosamente a su cuarto, donde la acostó con delicadeza.

Al cabo de un rato rhodey llego

-hola –lo saludo tony

-hola, ¿Cómo van las cosas con pepper? –Pregunto con una sonrisa de complicidad- pudiste hablar con ella

-sí, le dije lo importante que ella es para mí, hemos dejado atrás nuestra última discusión por lo de whitney -dijo tony con una enorme sonrisa

El teléfono de tony comenzó a sonar

-pace que hay problemas en una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, la computadora detecta una serie de explosiones –comento tony aparentemente sin alterarse

-podría ser importante –dijo rhodey un poco más serio mirándolo a los ojos, pero tony desvió la mirada- tony ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, shield solo ha logrado atrapar a hurraca y unicornio, creo que es tiempo de echarles una mano, ¿no crees? –Tony seguía sin responder- mira ella ve a estar bien ¿sí?, yo me quedare aquí a cuidarla, nos comunicaremos por la dispositivo compacto de la silla de comando -resolvió rhodey, tony asintió. Y se puso la armadura de iron man por medio de extremis, y se dirigió a la bodega.

Cuando llego estaba oscuro y siniestramente silencioso, eso era un mal presagio, tony se adentró un poco, cuando fue expulsado rápidamente hacia adelante, por un láser que alguien le había lanzado por la espalda, tony se volvió para responder al fuego, pero unos látigos lo ataron y le dieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Whiplash lo había inmovilizado.

-no he venido a pelear iron man –dijo el fantasma parándose de frente a tony que seguía inmovilizado por whiplash

-entonces que quieres –lo corto tony

-solo eh venido a dejarte un mensaje… ya sabes… una vieja deuda de quien me libero de la prisión en Shell –dijo el fantasma mientras sacaba lo que parecía un teléfono muy avanzado

-¿un mensaje? –Pregunto tony con rudeza- un mensaje ¿de quién?- –pero el fantasma se limitó a presionar un botón y a continuación un anónimo con voz distorsionada comenzó a hablar

-siento mucho no poder decírtelo en persona iron man pero no puedo arriesgarme a que descubras mi identidad, solo quiero felicitarte por la recuperación de lo que más te importa en la vida, si tu muy amada rescate –-tony como no comprendía nada se limitó a escuchar- debo decirte, que para tener una identidad secreta eres bastante obvio ¿no? la verdad no sé de qué te sirve, se supone que es para que las personas como yo no lastimen a los que te importan, y sin embargo, ahí estuvo –se carcajeo el anónimo- tirada un mes en una cama de hospital, aferrándose a su inútil y patética vida, solo te diré que el ataque solo era una advertencia, la próxima vez no tendré tanta piedad la torturare hasta el delirio y luego la dejare morir lentamente….

-no te lo permitiré –exploto tony que sentía la rabia en todo el cuerpo mientras trataba de soltarse, el anónimo rio fuertemente y con desprecio.

-por favor iron man no me hagas reír, dime ¿qué piensas hacer para impedirlo? podría capturarla justo ahora que esta sola e indefensa en su casa, después de todo whiplash se quedó con las ganas la última vez ella que estuvo fuera de esa armadura ¿recuerdas? tú lo evitaste, claro… pero seguro que whiplash lo hará con mucho gusto….

-¿por qué haces esto? –Pregunto tony ahora con desesperación- ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? –el anónimo volvió a reír fuertemente

-¿es acaso que aún no lo comprendes? solo quiero vengarme, sin embargo te voy a dar la oportunidad de que ella viva, que este a salvo…. Pero tú no podrás ser feliz con ella por supuesto, te alejaras y si yo veo que intentas algo sin importar sea, que la matare. Si iron man llegue a comprender que la mejor manera de atacarte, de vengarme, la más dolorosa no es la física sino la emocional… y bueno es tan evidente cuanto la quieres, que me das asco, pero ¿por qué matarla?, sin importar cuanto remordimiento te cause al final te vas a resignar y la olvidaras pensando en lo bella que pudo ser la vida a su lado, pero si vive y la vez ser feliz con alguien más entonces conocerás el verdadero sufrimiento, la amas tanto que serás lo suficientemente débil, lo suficientemente egoísta para no alejarte de ella, porque la necesitas… y yo muy piadosamente te lo permitiré, pero si intentas cual romántico plan con ella… te arrepentirás hasta el día en que te mueras.

El fantasma guardo el teléfono, y sin siquiera mirar a tony se alejó veloz y ágilmente, seguido de whiplash dejando a tony completamente aturdido.

¿Que decidirá hacer tony? ¿Cómo va a lograr hacer que pepper este a salvo? Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
